Conventionally, weight training exercises may be performed with free weight devices, such as dumbbells, kettlebells, or the like. These free weight devices may have a fixed weight, or may allow a user to adjust their weight through the manual addition or removal of weights.
Adjusting the weight on a free weight device may interfere with weight training by causing a substantial pause in or disruption to the user's desired training activity. Accordingly, improved devices, systems, and methods are desired for adjusting the weight of exercise equipment.